


Nights As Soft As You (It's All I Can Hope For)

by CreativWit



Series: Wit and Haven's Eskel Fluff Dump [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chivalry isn't dead, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Eskel Loves Geralt of Rivia, Eskel Whump (The Witcher), Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Eskel, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Quiet Nights by the Fire, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Stomach Ache, just a little bit, romance is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativWit/pseuds/CreativWit
Summary: This isn't the romantic night Eskel wishes they could have had, but Geralt doesn't mind one bit. Anytime with Eskel is paradise in his eyes.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Wit and Haven's Eskel Fluff Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189433
Kudos: 25





	Nights As Soft As You (It's All I Can Hope For)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_SK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/gifts).



> "Don't tell Haven," Wit says as she proceeds to tell Haven in Discord.
> 
> I'm so nervous about posting this. What is romance? What is non-platonic love? What am I doing??? 
> 
> This is quite possibly the cringiest story I will ever write, but I was feeling Soft™ this morning, and Haven loves tummy rub fics as much as I do, so I thought, "Why not?" And then as I continued to write, I remember exactly why not.
> 
> Also, just because I finally wrote my first ever romance fic, this does not mean I'm never gonna write a platonic fic again, nor does it mean the amount of platonic fics will go down. I am still a mainly platonic writer, but even I have my desires for ships sometimes. In the same capacity, don't expect too many romance fics from me. At least, not on my own. I'll certainly co-write slash with Haven, but doing it on my own is something I'm still relatively uncomfortable with, and I really need to be in a _mood_ to write it. 
> 
> Without much else, I hope you guys enjoy my first ever attempt at soft boyfriends.

Geralt glances up from the book in his hands, narrowing in on the footsteps approaching. The footfalls come heavy, heavier than they should be for any of the witchers. He would say it was Jaskier, but the bard decided to teach a semester at Oxenfurt this winter for a head-start on coin before they head out onto the Path. That leaves only Lambert, Vesemir, or Eskel. As far as Geralt knows, Lambert locked himself in one of the alchemy labs, while Vesemir left to his greenhouse.

None of this really matters, not when he can recognize those footsteps, heavy or not, just as well as his own. Over a century of knowing them certainly helps.

Sure enough, Eskel staggers into the library, looking dead on his feet and seconds away from passing out in the doorway. At the sight of Geralt, he musters up a small smile, but even that looks more tired than it has any right being. Geralt hums in disapproval, putting aside his book as he stands and moving to Eskel's side. He slings one arm around Eskel's waist, and for once, Eskel doesn't argue, choosing to wrap an arm over Geralt's shoulders. 

"You alright?" Geralt murmurs, helping Eskel to the rug by the fireplace. Eskel's boots thump across the wooden floor, a sharp contrast to Geralt's soft footfalls.

"Mm. More wyverns than we thought. Had to take Swallow after." Eskel's voice comes as a low rasp, clearly pained as if Geralt can't already smell it radiating off of him.

Geralt frowns, grabbing a couple of pillows from the couch with his free hand and dropping them near the blazing hearth. He rearranges them with his feet, lowering Eskel as he asks, "Swallow? Don't they fuck up your stomach?"

Eskel sighs. "Yup." A low grunt comes from him as he rests his head on one pillow. The other is a little too low, so Geralt kneels down, tapping Eskel's hip to get him to lift. Eskel barely manages to lift himself up enough for Geralt to readjust the second pillow before he's dropping back down. 

Geralt hums again, more discontent than earlier. He rubs Eskel's side gently then stands, heading back over to the couch. He snags the warm throw blanket resting on the back of the cushions and tosses it over Eskel. Sparing a few seconds to unfold any edges caught underneath, Geralt continues to speak.

"How bad?" 

Eskel hisses slightly as he shifts his hips again to get comfortable, a hand flying up to rest on his stomach. "Not terrible, but I still haven't mastered Lambert's recipe."

Geralt snorts. "No one can master Lambert's recipe."

"How he manages to make the best potions is beyond me."

"It's beyond any of us." Geralt fixes the last tucked-in corner, then lays down on his side to face Eskel. The crackling fire casts a soft glow over the other man's face, and Geralt can't be blamed for his lack of restraint when he leans over and plants a sweet kiss on Eskel's lips.

The skin is cracked and dry from bearing the cold during his hunt, but Geralt doesn’t mind. His mouth manages to slot perfectly over Eskel’s, mindful of the notch in his upper lip from where the scar cuts through. That area is still sensitive, and while Geralt tends to explore that spot during their more intimate nights, Eskel’s in no state to be working himself up that much.

Geralt pulls away, a small smile gracing his face when Eskel pouts. He lifts a hand to Eskel’s unscarred cheek, stroking his thumb lightly against the cold skin as he murmurs, “Did you shit yet?”

“You did _not_ just ask me that after kissing me,” Eskel huffs, staring at Geralt incredulously. A light blush creeps up Eskel’s neck from the question.

The smile on Geralt’s face shifts into more of a cheeky grin. He presses another kiss to Eskel’s scars, the side closest to him, before ghosting his lips over the shell of Eskel’s ear and whispering, “That’s not an answer.”

Eskel groans, rolling his eyes as he mutters, “Yeah. In the forest. Don’t think I’ll have to go again after that.”

“And it’s still hurting?” Geralt pulls away, frowning and sending a scrutinizing gaze over Eskel’s face. Creases in between Eskel’s eyebrows are the biggest indicator, but his skin is still too pale, even after sitting next to the fire. He should be warm by now, but his body still shakes from the pain and discomfort. 

Despite having gotten his answer from looking at Eskel, a hum of affirmation still graces his ears. It proves unnecessary when Eskel’s stomach gurgles, a low sound that rumbles loud enough to echo against the library walls. Eskel moans again, the hand on his stomach massaging the area lightly.

“Fuck this,” he groans, closing his eyes and steadfastly refusing to make eye contact with Geralt.

Displeasure crosses Geralt’s face, useless when Eskel can’t see it. He props himself up on one elbow, using his free hand to slide across Eskel’s abdomen. His hand slips underneath Eskel’s, and he bats it away. 

“Stop it. I’ve got it.”

“This is the least romantic thing we’ve ever done.”

Geralt can’t help but snort at that. “Trust me, we’ve done worse.”

A grin manages to lift the undamaged corner of Eskel’s mouth a bit, and Geralt takes it as a win. Eskel doesn’t continue the conversation, so Geralt doesn’t push. Instead, he presses down on Eskel’s tummy, kneading at the winter fat his lover has built up. Contentment settles into Geralt’s chest at the softness, elated at the idea of Eskel being healthy again, even if it only lasts for a couple months of the year. He rubs in small circles, absently playing with the new layer of fat while also massaging away the ache in Eskel’s stomach. Occasionally, he’ll brush up against a rough patch of scar tissue, and a hint of resentment spikes through him. Eskel deserves to be soft in every which way, and the roughness only serves to remind him that he can’t give Eskel the safety and comfort he’s earned. At least, though, he can do this, offering up relief from the cramps in Eskel’s abdomen.

Eskel hums, bucking into the touch slightly. Geralt dips his head down to place another sweet kiss onto Eskel’s lips, smiling when Eskel welcomes him. The larger witcher has gone pliant underneath Geralt’s ministrations, his skin flushing with embarrassed heat at the sudden attention. Geralt’s hand never stops gliding up and down Eskel’s tummy, reveling in the way he can no longer feel the firm muscles that undoubtedly rest beneath the paunch. It’s safe to say Geralt loses himself for a while, letting himself enjoy every part of Eskel in this moment.

The fire crackles quietly, casting a wave of warmth around them. Other than that, the library is mostly dark, and they have quite a bit of alone time left before Lambert or Vesemir come in, if they decide to at all. It’s not often Geralt can get Eskel like this, alone in the open and accepting of small comforts. He takes what he’s given, politely ignoring the bubbling in Eskel’s stomach as he continuously pulls away from Eskel to catch his breath before delving back in for another kiss. He’s greedy that way, taking anything Eskel has to offer him yet never asking for more. He doesn’t need more, not when Eskel offers so much in return. Geralt has taken and Eskel has given for more than a century. Damn him to Hell if Geralt doesn’t give Eskel at least this in return.

They never go beyond those gentle kisses, and Geralt’s hand never leaves Eskel’s belly. He continues to rub and knead at every inch of skin he can feel, letting Eskel’s satisfied groans lead him. A few times, Eskel attempts to duck his head when his stomach gurgles too loudly, but Geralt refuses to let him hide. He’s seen Eskel in every capacity at this point in time, and vice versa. They hide nothing from each other, least of all their faces. 

“Thank you,” Eskel mumbles against Geralt’s jaw as he noses into the area near Geralt’s jugular.

Geralt huffs a quiet laugh, dipping his head down to nip gently at Eskel’s ear. “Don’t need to thank me for this. Not a hardship.”

“Definitely not the romantic night we could have had.” There’s a mournful tone in Eskel’s voice, and that just won’t do.

“Nothing’s romantic about you being in pain-” Geralt pecks Eskel’s cheek - “but I never regret my time with you.”

Eskel chuckles, letting Geralt press quick kisses along his scars. “Spending too much time with Jaskier?”

“And not enough time with you.” Geralt pecks at the corner of Eskel’s mouth before giving in and capturing Eskel’s lips again. He can feel Eskel’s amused smile against his, but he doesn’t care. Minus Eskel’s infliction, this moment is perfect, and Geralt wouldn’t change it for the world. He pulls away just enough to murmur, “Besides, you’re the only thing that can get me like this. Gonna worship you like you deserve.”

“So fucking cheesy,” Eskel snorts, his smile too amused, even as his eyes drift away shyly. Geralt grins, digging the heel of his palm into Eskel’s stomach. A pleased groan greets him in response. “You’re too good to me.”

Geralt hums in disapproval. “Nothing’s too good for you,” he growls, the first hint of seriousness seeping into their conversation. “If I could give you the fucking moon and stars, Kelly…”

“Don’t have to,” Eskel replies quietly, his amber eyes so soft, even as the reflection of the fire flickers in his irises. He brings his hands up to cup both sides of Geralt’s jaw, a gentle touch as he whispers, “Just having you is more than enough.”

Geralt leans down for another kiss, and they lose themselves in each other for the rest of the night and forever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this, please consider checking out the rest of the Eskel Fluff Dump series, and maybe even our Eskel Whump Dump series, too! Haven and I work really hard on the content we put out, and Eskel happens to be the main person we target, so if that floats your boat, hopefully you'll give our other works a try <3
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
